


The Dance

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, UST, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: This is the dance of two kings





	The Dance

**The Dance.**  
  
This is their dance: Ashura-ou will unsheath his sword, his flames dancing with the arc of his arm, with the almost gentle way his foot presses unto the bloodied ground. So Yasha-ou answers; he, too, draws Yamato unto the battle, letting it taste this land and he walks forward.  
  
Ashura-ou looks at him and then he moves, a swallow against water, an arrow to the heart. Yasha-ou moves his sword and blocks his attack, presses forward and the lithe body of his enemy flies up and foward, the flames of his clothes against the darkened sky.  
  
There it is, the unmarred skin of a thigh, the long pale line of his neck, his dark hair moving with him. Yasha-ou attacks again, eyes on Ashura-ou's eyes, breathing at the same rythm that he is, feeling the bite of his flames just for a second before Yamato cuts through them, before they can touch him at all.  
  
Then, the moon shines upon the battle-ground and they both stand still. Ashura-ou still looks at him, his lips half open. Yasha-ou doesn't move until they both are gone.  
  
Tomorrow. Tomorrow he will see the other king again.


End file.
